Left Alone
by WhiteRose1992
Summary: He left her. She was left alone to raise their son together. Can she make sure his life has a happy ending? Can someone help her get her happy ending back? Lots of pairings.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I only own the characters you don't recognize and the plot. The rest belongs to JK.

He slid his hand up her thigh, under her skirt. Her lips tasted sweet as she passionately kissed him. His other hand was tangled up in her dark blonde hair and pulling her closer to him. He was sitting on the couch and she was straddling him. She had on a short black skirt, and a tight black tank top. He was wearing a suit, well to begin with. He was now only wearing pants and his dress shirt was unbuttoned. They had just come back from dinner. One of her hands was in his shaggy red hair, while the other one was pushing his shirt off his shoulders. Feeling that he was slightly underdressed he decided to even it. He slowly moved his hand from her hair to her stomach and started pushing her shirt over her head. They stopped kissing long enough for him to push the shirt over her head. He started moving his lips down her jaw and to her collarbone. She moaned and pulled on his hair just enough to cause him to let out a low moan. She pulled his face towards and pressed her lips to his. He nibbled on her bottom lip and she let him in without hesitation. Suddenly someone coughed behind them. He jumped up and she fell on the floor startled.

"Do you mind? You could at least take her into your room. You know you do have one?" George said.

"Didn't know you would be home so early. Not my fault." Fred replied smiling.

"It's never your fault is it? Sorry George." Christina said. She had gotten off the floor, grabbed her shirt and walked to Fred's room and shut the door.

"So…did she say yes?" George asked his twin. Fred had been dating Christina since they left Hogwarts. It had been a strained relationship considering they were in the middle of a war, but he was sure he was in love.

"I haven't asked her yet." Fred replied simply. "I got caught up in….um….other activities." He walked back to his room with a mischievous smile.

Fred woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. He went to grab Christina around the waist to pull her closer to him but she wasn't there. He walked into the kitchen and saw a beautiful sight. Smooth long legs, light brown hair swept up into a messy bun, angelic voice humming some song he didn't know. To top it all off she was wearing nothing but his dress shirt from last night. He walked over to her and put his hands on her waist and rested his chin on her head. She stopped humming and leaned back into him. "I love you." She whispered. He turned her around, picked her up and put her on the counter. He whispered, "I love you," before pressing his lips against hers. Her hands instinctively went to his hair. His hands rested on her waist as he stood between her knees. He stopped kissing her and she gave him a confused look. He smiled at her and opened one of the drawers. He pulled out a small black jewelry box. "Marry me." He said. He slid the ring on her finger as she started crying. She kissed him. "Of course." She said softly. He wiped away a tear and continued to kiss her.

"Seriously guys, what the hell!" George yelled at them. He grabbed some eggs and bacon and started walking back to his room. He stopped at his door. "Congratulations by the way." He then shut his door. Fred and Christina laughed.

"Chris we have to go. You'd think you were getting married or something." Fred said with a smile.

"Okay, okay. Let's go." Christina said walking out of the bathroom. She was wearing a flowing white skirt, a v-cut white shirt, and sand colored heels. She had her hair down and a white rose was put just behind her ear. She looked like an angel. They apparated to the ministry. Fred had a feeling that the war was about to come a lot closer to home. He wanted to make sure that if anything happened Christina was well taken care of. What Fred didn't know was that Christina had just found out she was pregnant. She needed to tell him. She had just found out this morning. She was going to tell him when he got home but he was in a hurry to get to the ministry and he wouldn't let her talk. They walked into a room with an elder looking man standing in front of the desk.

"You both have to sign this paperwork and then its official." He said in a raspy voice.

"Okay, you sign first." Fred said to her. He looked so handsome in his purple suit. Leave it to him to find some way to make even signing official documents feel untraditional.

"I have to tell you something first," Christina started, "I'm…"

"Chris, I love you, but we don't have time. I have to go to Hogwarts. My coin just sent me a message that Harry's back and ready to fight." Fred interrupted her.

"You can't marry me until you hear what I have to say!" She yelled at him.

"Do you have a terminal contagious disease?"

"No, but…"

"Are you cheating on me?"

"No, but Fred…"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes of course."

"Then just sign the papers and tell me later please." He begged her as he signed the papers.

"Fine. But I'm coming with you." She said angrily. She signed the papers and walked out the door.

"You can't." Fred said as he followed her out the room.

"Yes I can. You can't tell me what to do."

"You're my wife, I don't want you to go you could get hurt." Or worse die Fred thought.

St. Mungos was filled with the casualties of the war. Christina was running through the halls looking for her husband's room. When she got there the entire Weasley family was in there sobbing over his lifeless body. George turned around at the sound of the door opening. His curiosity quickly turned to anger. He grabbed Christina by her arm and pulled her outside the room.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I want to know if he's ok."

"Well he's not so you can leave now." George said as he went to go open the door. Christina stopped him.

"What is your problem?" She asked tears pooling in her eyes.

"What's my problem? If you had just stayed home my brother would still be alive. He wouldn't have taken that curse for you. It's your fault so get the fuck out!" He yelled at her. Christina let the tears fall down her face and ran out of St. Mungos.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I only own the characters you don't recognize and the plot. The rest belongs to JK.

11 years later

"Matt come on or we will be late"

"Ok Mom hold your broomsticks." Matt yelled from the top of the stairs. Christina smiled and went to the living room to make sure they had everything. It was her son's first day of Hogwarts and she was nervous about being at the train station. She had worked hard to keep them away from the wizarding world. She didn't need anyone to know that she and Fred were married or that they had a kid together. The media would be crazy not to mention she didn't think she could handle seeing any of the Weasleys again after the St. Mungos incident. Matt had known he was a wizard since he could remember. He loved pulling pranks on the muggle neighbors. His only real friend was Alex Zabini. Christina had been best friends with Chelsea Onion, now Zabini, since Hogwarts. Chelsea and Blaise were the only ones who knew about Christina and Fred. Matt had Christina's bright blue eyes and her dark blonde hair. He had his dad's love of pranks and loads of freckles across his nose. He ran down the stairs and almost tripped on the last one. He was excited to be seeing more of the wizarding world.

Matt and Christina walked on to platform 9 3/4 and Matt was amazed at what he saw. Kids were running around all over the place. Some were on the train and others were saying goodbye to their parents. He saw an older man saying goodbye to his son. The older man looked really familiar but Matt couldn't place him. Suddenly Matt heard his name called and he turned around. "Alex!"

"Dude let's find a good spot on the train." He said goodbye to his mom and followed Alex to the train. Christina had tears in her eyes, she was so focused on the train that she didn't notice the couple that came up behind her.

"Come on Christina, let's go get a drink." Chelsea said. Christina smiled as she turned around and gave her friend a hug.

"What house do you want to be in?" Matt asked Alex while looking at all the cards they had gotten from chocolate frogs.

"Probably Slytherin, considering both my parents were in that house." Alex replied as he grabbed a card. "I don't have this one, do you mind?" Matt laughed.

"Yeah go ahead. I guess I'll be put in Ravenclaw then since that was what my mom was in." Alex knew that Matt didn't know who his dad was, so he changed the topic.

"So you think you will play Quidditch next year?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what positions I want to try out for. I've only seen what you've shown me."

"We will go to the games this year and see what you might be good at. I think I want to be seeker. My mom said that the seeker is the best on the team, and you know how my mom wants the best." Alex rolled his eyes after he said the last part. His mom was notorious for always wanting the best and his dad always made sure she got it. They got off the train and Matt was amazed by the size of the castle. Alex was more amazed by the size of the man in front of them.

"Fir't years, follow me." Hagrid bellowed and led them to the boats.

As they were led into the Great Hall everyone oohed and awed at the ceiling. A strict looking woman stood at the head of the hall. She put a shabby looking hat on the stool placed at the front. Alex had told him this was the sorting hat. Matt looked at the woman and she gave him a very curious look.

"When I call your name you will sit and be sorted and then go to sit at your house's table." Headmistress McGonagall said. "Day, Matthew." She called out. Some of the professors looked confused at the name, but none of the students said anything.

"Gryffindor" The hat shouted out. Matt looked confused and disappointed as he went and sat with his house.

"Finch-Fletchey, Mary"

"Hufflepuff" Matt was, instead of looking at Alex who was trying to get his attention, Transfixed by this girl. She was amazing he thought. With her golden brown hair and angelic face.

"Potter, James" Matt's focused returned to the sorting. He knew that name. Harry Potter defeated that crazy evil guy that his mom had fought against.

"Gryffindor" The hat shouted barley touching the young boys head. James went and sat over by Matt and introduced himself.

"Weasley, Fred." James suddenly stopped talking to Matt about Quidditch and looked at the sorting hat.

"That's my cousin." James said.

"Gryffindor" The hat didn't even touch his vivid red hair. James laughed as his cousin came to sit with them.

"I told you, with your parents it wasn't even an option."

"I wish I was in Hufflepuff" Fred said. "Now I have even more pressure from my dad to live up to his expectation to be like him and my uncle."

"I wanted to be in Ravenclaw like my mom." Matt said.

"Well let's make the best of being in Gryffindor." James said with a smile.

"And lastly, Zabini, Alex."

"Slytherin" Matt looked at his friend as smiled. Alex gave him a look that said "What can I say, I called it" and went to sit with his house.

"How are you so good at wizard's chess?" James asked. He and Matt were in the common room and Matt had beaten him five times in a row.

"Well, my mom taught me," Matt had just taken James' knight. "And then when I kept beating her I moved on to play with my friend, and I got to good and he won't play with me anymore. Checkmate." James groaned.

"Does your friend go here?" Fred asked him.

"Yeah he is Alex Zabini; He got put in Slytherin though."

"My uncle Ron says that Slytherin is a bad house." Fred said.

"That's rubbish." James said as he saw the scared look on Matt's face. "My dad said that they have a bad reputation but one of the most loyal wizards he knew came out of Slytherin."

"So I hope you don't mind me asking but is your dad The Harry Potter?" Matt asked James.

"Yes he is and my mom is Ginny Weasley, that's why my little sister Lily has the famous Weasley hair, which Fred also has."

"Yep, I'm proud of my hair. My dad is George Weasley. He named Fred after his twin who died in the war." Fred responded looking a bit sad.

"Still a sore point in our family." James said looking apologetically at Matt.

"Well if it makes you feel any less awkward my dad died in the war." Matt said.

"What was his name, maybe my dad knew him?" James asked.

"I don't know my mom never told me. Whenever I ask about him she always says that he died fighting for a good cause and then she changes the subject."

"That's weird." James said.

Blaise stopped reading in his study as he heard the front door open. He followed the voices to the kitchen where he saw his wife talking to her best friend. He walked in when Chelsea said that his son was in Slytherin. "Woo-hoo! I knew it. I'm so proud of that boy!" Blaise yelled. Both women laughed as Blaise danced around the kitchen. "What house is Matt in?" Chelsea was trying to tell him not to ask by glaring at him but Blaise picked up the hint too late.

"He's in Gryffindor." Christina stated, trying to keep her voice steady. "He also has two new friends, James Potter and Fred Weasley." After she said the last part she completely broke down and started crying. Chelsea put her arm around her and started comforting her. Blaise took the leftover pasta in the fridge and reheated in a pan knowing that both women always felt better when eating pasta.

Christina sat on the couch in her living room and was looking through a photo album. She had a few minutes before she had to go pick up Matt from the station. She had stopped on a picture of her, Fred, George and Angelina playing in the snow in the Hogwarts courtyard. That was her sixth year and right before the twins had left. The next picture was of her and Fred being caught making out in the back room of their new shop. Christina laughed as she remembered George walking in on them. That seemed to happen a lot throughout their relationship. Fred had given her the album the day before they got married. She cherished it and kept it in her closet in a box on the high shelf labeled Matt's baby pictures. She knew Matt would never find it because he never went in that box. He hated the embarrassing photos that were in there. Realizing it was time to go, Christina put the photos back in the box and left to go pick up her son.


	3. Chapter 3

The next semester went by quickly for Matt, and before he knew it, it was summer. He was spending it between his house and Alex's. One day before his second year he was eating in Alex's kitchen when his mom walked in.

"Oh, hi Matt. Where is Alex."

"Sleeping." Both laughed. Chelsea knew her son wasn't a morning person. He had gotten it from her.

"I heard you are in Gryffindor. Congratulations."

"I wish I was in Ravenclaw like my mom though."

"Well you should be proud, your dad was a great Gryffindor." Chelsea's eyes widened as she realized what she said. Matt looked up at her also in disbelief.

"He was?"

"I can't say anymore. Your mom is going to kill me." She mumbled as she left the room.

Alex and Matt were already on the train when James and Fred burst through the door. They were breathing heavily as they sat down. Alex noticed that Fred would jump anytime someone would walk past their door.

"Everything ok?" Matt asked looking half concerned and half amused at his friends' behavior.

"Yeah, just trying to avoid Fred's sister. " James answered. He got up and peeked into the hallway. He motioned for someone to come in. A tall girl walked in with red bushy hair. Matt assumed she was a Weasley because of the red hair. "Guys this is Rose our cousin." Rose sat down next to Fred, and James sat back down next to Matt.

"You know you have stain on your shirt. Right there." Rose said to Alex pointing to the green stain on his white shirt.

"Yeah I was playing Quidditch before I got on the train." Alex said looking at Rose trying to figure her out. After everyone got into their own conversations Alex leaned over and whispered to Matt. "I don't like her already." Matt laughed. He said goodbye to Alex after the carriage ride and went to sit with James and Fred at the Gryffindor table. He sat next to Fred at first and then James came and sat between them.

"Guys I found out my dad was in Gryffindor." Matt whispered to them.

"I thought your mom doesn't talk about him?" James asked.

"Alex's mom let it slip." Matt whispered back.

"Well it looks like we have a mystery to solve." Fred said excitedly.

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat yelled. The boys had been distracted by their conversation they had forgotten that the sorting had already started. James waved to the little boy running over to them.

"Matt, this is my little brother, Albus." James introduced the two boys. Albus then went to sit with some of his other friends.

"Weasley, Rose."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Oh, Uncle Ron is not going to be happy." Fred commented.

"At least she wasn't in Slytherin." James said.

"Weasley, Roxanne."

"Here we go." Fred said as he rolled his eyes. The girl that sat under the hat had a darker complexion then Fred. She had black straight hair and dark brown eyes. Matt assumed she was Fred's sister.

"Gryffindor!"

A few weeks had passed. Alex was hanging out with them more often because of some annoying new Slytherin. Rose had also been hanging out with them. She was very smart, like her mother and the reason she was in Ravenclaw, but she had this wild side to her that hanging out with the boys seemed to satisfy. "He is so annoying. He's so full of himself. I know I'm supposed to give him a chance since our dads were friends here but man it's hard."

"Who are you talking about?" Rose asked.

"Scorpius Malfoy." Blaise answered making a face like he was going to throw up.

"Oh my dad warned me about him. He seems very pompous." Rose said. "Oh I forgot to tell you guys what my mom told me. There's a room here that is magical." All the boys stared at her. "I'll show you." They walked to some unknown part of the school and before there very eyes a door appeared. They walked through it and saw a huge room filled with books and a table in the middle of it. "It's called the room of requirement and can provide you with anything you need. "

"So if one needed a toilet?" Fred asked. Everyone looked at him.

"Yes." Rose said and went to sit at the table.

"Hey Matt we can us this room to figure out who your dad is." James said excitedly as he found a yearbook with the names of all the Hogwarts students organized by year and house. So far the only people who knew about his dad were in that room. They had filled in Alex and Rose after the welcome back feast.

"Ok, so there are only really two possibilities." James said after going through all the records. "Colin Mcreevy."

"I feel like he would be too young." Rose said.

"Or Fred Weasley."

"He doesn't have the red hair though." Fred said.

"I don't either." James said.

"That would be weird if he was my dad." Matt said.

"What if your dad didn't die in the war?" James asked. "This would give us more options and your mom could have told you that to prevent you from looking for him."

"I agree. We should make a secondary list based of that." Alex said.

"Ok, we have 6 more possibilities." James announced. "Ron, Percy, and Charlie Weasley."

"What are we just going through the Weasley family tree?" Alex asked.

"Well we don't want to leave anyone out." James responded.

"I can guarantee it's not Percy or Ron. They have been with my aunts forever." Fred said.

"We also have Oliver Wood, Seamus Finnegan, or Dean Thomas." James said.

"Ok, the next step is Matt has to bring these names up with his mom and gauge her reaction." Alex said to Matt.

The next day they had Quidditch tryouts. Out of their group James, Matt and Alex were the only ones trying out. Fred wasn't a huge fan of Quidditch and Rose couldn't try out yet. Matt and James were nervous. Alex wasn't because his tryouts were last week and he was the new Slytherin seeker. His mom was ecstatic. The tryouts went ok. The list was being pinned to the board by McGonagall. Matt was one of the new Chasers, which was the spot he was trying out for. He loved being in the thick of the action. James was the new seeker.

"Just like my dad! He's going to be so happy!"

"I wonder if my dad played." Matt said out loud.

"He probably did. There's only one person on the list that didn't play." Alex said.

The rest of the year went by fast and Matt couldn't wait to get home to begin eliminating names from his list. He saw his mom waving over to him and he ran over to her. "Hey sweetie."

"Mom, I told you not to call me that around other people."

"Sorry. It just sort of slipped out." Christina said holding back a laugh.

"It's ok." Matt said as the apparated home.

"Hey mom, Professor Slughorn was talking about some kid named Seamus Finnegan in class. Did you know him?" Matt asked while carefully watching his mom. Christina was making steak and potatoes for dinner and the question caught her off guard.

"Yes, but not very well. If I remember right he always blew things up." She said and then went back to cooking. Matt thought that it was safe to cross that name off the list.

A/N: Sorry it kind of jumps around. It should get smoother starting after the next chapter.


End file.
